Isn't enough?
by BloodTwins
Summary: Aunque pase el tiempo y las noches se alarguen ¿Realmente sus deseos serán satisfechos en la oscuridad? Gemelos vampiros. Imágenes reflejadas de un mismo ser: un mismo deseo. KamuixSubaru/Yaoi/AU
1. Chapter 1

**Editado 29/Abril/11**

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Este fic es un homenaje a nuestra amistad, próxi__ma a cumplir nuestro primer año, ya es de toda una vida._

**Isn't enough…**

_Dime, quiero saber, quiero saber,__  
¿Qué se siente al ser amado?  
¿Qué se siente al estar vivo?  
_**Saigo No Kajitsu**

_Capítulo I_

Ya fue suficiente.

Una y otra vez. Siempre lo mismo…

La mirada furtiva de Kamui tenía sin descuido a Subaru. El ojiverde se acostumbró a aquellos ojos que frecuentemente lo seguían y observaban. Si bien su mirada llegaba a mostrar alguna intención, Subaru jamás se percataba. Sentados en la oscuridad, esperaban algo nuevo a donde fuesen. Desde aquel remoto día, ya nada había sido igual.

Gotas de lluvia cayendo sin cesar sobre sus cuerpos, escapar de mundo tras mundo, convertirse en cómplices del tiempo. Anhelo, odio, sangre sobre sus labios**…** pacto. Pensar que ya estaban próximos a cumplir un año estando juntos. No, ya no era una forma de estar, ni una forma de vivir, se convirtió en su forma de _Ser_.

De un lado a otro, los hermosos ojos azul topacio seguían todo lo que Subaru hacía, preámbulo de que tenía alguna idea en su cabeza y el cuál Kamui probablemente predeciría sin esfuerzo alguno. Subaru se detuvo en seco, su mirada se posó ante la suya y se acercó hacia él lentamente. El ojo amatista continuó inmóvil y sin expresión aparente.

–Anda… salgamos esta noche – comentó al momento que sus ojos verdes relucientes mostraban su inconfundible inocencia y ternura, la mirada que lo cautivó, no hacía un año sino hace tiempo atrás.

Kamui esbozó una ligera**- **pero natural**-** sonrisa.

_Sonreía._

Poco a poco la tristezase fue disipando desde hacía tiempo atrás. Sin duda era el resultado de lo sucedido en ese último año.

–Gomene (1)… pero pensaba en intentar hacer algo diferente algo nuevo esta noche. –Los ojos verdes lo miraron expectante un momento a la espera de obtener una respuesta más completa.

_Que bella era aquella ingenuidad._

Kamui estiró su mano y con ella despeinó un poco la cabellera de aquél que lo observaba atento. Cerró sus ojos momentáneamente dejando a Subaru todavía más a la expectativa. Los ojos verdes seguían fijos a la inquietud de conocer lo que ocultaba tan caprichosamente. Aquella situación resultaba ser motivante.

_Algo nuevo._

Aquella simple idea era motivo de alegría para Subaru. Sin duda, Kamui cambió desde entonces. Aquel corazón solitario que lo había encontrado bajo la lluvia **- **hace menos de un año**-** ahora florecía poco a poco. Abriéndose y dejando entrever el bello interior de ese ser que, aunque era diferente a él, era su igual. Dirigió otra sonrisa a Kamui, motivándolo a que contestara.

–¿Y bien…? –Subaru se acercó un poco más apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas de Kamui, que se encontraba sentado en el sillón.

El suspenso, a pesar de ser corto, lo hacía impacientar. Lo conocía bien. Últimamente Kamui parecía tomar la iniciativa hacia la vida. A menudo, cuando satisfacían su sed en lo anónimo de la oscuridad, era él mismo quien terminaba bebiendo de su ser querido, la mayoría de las veces era el mismo Kamui quien daba la iniciativa ante aquello.

_¿Es que no quieres pensar por ti aunque sea un poco?_

La aparente tranquilidad y serenidad de Kamui debieron hacerlo sospechar. Kamui abrió finalmente aquellos ojos topacios; diferentes a los que esperaba encontrar como respuesta. Una mirada amenazante. Ojos dorados resplandecientes. Un paso atrás. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Si bien esa mirada era ya conocida por él, le parecía ajena y distante. _¿Qué?_ No recordaba nada que lo hiciera enfadar. Ni siquiera recordaba si él fuera capaz de enfadarse con él. Las garras de Kamui se extendieron con tal rapidez que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Sangre. Gotas de sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo. Kamui había extendido aquellas garras hacia él, despedazando parte de su ropa a los costados.

¿_Por qué?_

Un paso más hacia atrás. Debía retroceder más.

* * *

**Notas del fic.**

(1) **Gomene**: Perdón.

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

_Subaru: _Etto… n_nU pues la verdad ni yo misma sé cómo se me ocurrió esto xD nomás recuerdo que empecé a escribir… y he aquí el resultado. Desde antes me gustaba escribir, si bien no lo había tomado enserio. Debo agradecer a Kamui por ser mi ejemplo a seguir, no por nada es la gran Usami jajaja.

_Kamui: _Este es un fic escrito por Subaru. Me impresionó bastante, lo peor de todo es que me sentí identificado con el personaje de Kamui- vaya ironía. Tan sólo corregí y añadí algunas cosas. Mis felicitaciones Subaru.

Esperen el próximo capítulo y dejen review para saber sus opiniones :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Editado 29/Abril/11**

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a la persona que me enseño a seguir creyendo en las segundas oportunidades. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kamui!_

Capítulo II

El tangible resplandor de lo que quedaba del sol antes de ocultarse encandilaba sobre aquellos ojos verdes. Dolía. Era demasiado para aquél ser tan vulnerable y frágil. Sin embargo, ése dolor no sólo se debía a la luz entrante en sus pupilas sino por parte de quien que lo mantenía sometido. Si tan sólo hubiera idealizado sobre lo que se sobrevenía y conocido sus verdaderas intenciones.

Subaru se encontraba totalmente inmovilizado en el suelo bajo el cuerpo de quien tantas veces había bebido.

_¿Qué es…esto?_

La mirada de Kamui seguía desafiante y violenta. Subaru no pudo hacer nada frente sus ojos dorados petrificantes. Fue así como no logró escapar de lo que le esperaba.

Momentos después en que las garras rasgaron parte de su ropa, Subaru había seguido inmóvil. La misma persona que permaneció tranquilamente en el sillón hizo un movimiento repentino. Enfrentándose a un capricho repentino del cuál nunca soñó ser partícipe alguno. En un ágil movimiento, Kamui se había levantado y colocado detrás de él, dejándolo sin escape aparente.

… _Sin vuelta atrás_

El olor a su propia sangre invadió sus sentidos. La sangre continuaba emanando de la herida. Los brazos de Kamui aplicaron mayor fuerza sobre él a pesar que siquiera estaba mostrando resistencia alguna. Se encontraba prisionero. De nuevo…

_Poco a poco, las gotas se desplazaban por su rostro. Empezaba a hacer frío pero no importaba. Sus ojos verdes entrecerrados dirigieron su atención hacia el cielo. Las nubes se hacían más densas y oscuras. Más valdría seguir esperando. Llegaría. No había duda. Buscó con la mirada una y otra vez en aquél basto y sombrío lugar pero sin éxito.__** ¿Lo habría olvidado? **__Era doloroso el pensarlo. Esa idea era tan cruel como si de traición se tratara. Jamás lo aceptaría. Una pequeña sonrisa se intentó esbozar en su rostro. Era mejor no pensar en aquello._

_**Imposible**_

_El corazón noble de Subaru le impedía aceptar tales ideas. Siempre había sido así. Las personas frías y sin corazón solo eran cual fantasmas dibujados por la sociedad. Kamui no era de ese tipo de personas, jamás lo sería. La gente lo juzgaba por ser una persona fría y carente de emociones pero en el fondo sabía que se equivocaban. Subaru lo demostraría. Desfiguraría la imagen que tenia la sociedad sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ciertamente no existía alguna otra persona parecida a Kamui. _

_Seres idénticos. Deseos y anhelos parecidos. Alma y esencia. Calidez y ternura. Soledad y amargura._

_**Imagen reflejada cual espejo.**_

_Sí… Aquella sensación era más agradable de recordar. Era fácil aferrarse a aquella calidez. Poco a poco, la soledad amenazaba nuevamente con cada minuto pasado. Primero minutos. Luego horas. La lluvia empezaba a arreciar al compás del vacío que la soledad empezaba enmarcar en él._

_Una de sus mejillas se tibió por un momento- producto de lágrimas que se mezclánban con las de la lluvia. Pasara lo que pasara, se había prometido estar ahí. Era tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Se recargó en el tronco de un viejo árbol.A pesar de encontrarse bajo el árbol, la lluvia le arremetía fuertemente en parte de su rostro y el viento despeinaba con fuerza su cabello. Era difícil mantenerse de pie en un lugar así, no pudo evitar dejar caer parte de peso hacia el árbol. Cerró brevemente los ojos, abandonando gradualmente sus fuerzas, apoyándose en el tronco de aquel viejo cerezo._

_Su espalda se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta lograr tocar parte del suelo. Con una de sus manos se aferró fuertemente a la corteza del árbol al momento que sus labios escondían un profundo sollozo. El dolor se hacía más profundo. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus garras se desplazaban por la corteza del árbol hacia el suelo dejando detrás una marca._

_El frío comenzó a cansarlo súbitamente. Tal vez era mejor olvidarse de todo…_

_**Tal Vez...**_

_El ruido de unos silenciosos pasos lo alertaron pero su esfuerzo lo dejó totalmente agobiado. Una silueta familiar. Aquellos ojos verdes apenas lograron mantenerse abiertos por un breve momento, antes de quedar inconciente en los brazos de aquella persona._

_A la distancia, el azul amatista de su mirada delataba el dolor profundo del ser testigo de cómo le era arrebatado lo más querido. Perderlo era algo inconcebible._

_-¡SUBARU!_

_En ese momento, la silueta que parecía desconocida mostró aquella sonrisa. El olor a cigarro y a muerte entremezclado. Imposible. Kamui quedó petrificado, dejando su mente en blanco por un breve momento. Lentamente la sensación de odio despojaba el dolor. Desplegó sus garras. Lucharía lo que fuera necesario._

_Sin embargo, aquellos brazos en los cuales reposaba el cuerpo cansado de Subaru, no eran los brazos de la persona de quien esperó…_

Aquél recuerdo era distante. Quería perderse en aquellos brazos, deseaba olvidar el dolor que la agonía del pasado traía con sí. Quería forcejear pero su cuerpo no respondía, parecía estar adormecido ante su contacto. La calidez de sus brazos cubría su dorso semidesnudo. Logró identificar el sonido de las garras al desplegarse. El frío contacto de una de ellas provocó que emitiera un quejido para el deleite del joven amatista.

- ¿Ka… mui? –Los ojos desconcertados de Subaru intentaron voltear hacia su agresor. Sin embargo su cuerpo se encontraba demasiado limitado.

La luz empezó a desvanecerse cada vez más dentro de la habitación. El crepúsculo empezaba a ceder a la noche y la oscuridad parecía ser inminente testigo de aquello.

_**El despertar del instinto.**_

La garra de Kamui continuaba avanzando a través de su pecho. Deslizándose lentamente sobre su piel, arrancando en su recorrido gemidos de sus labios. Sonidos que desagradaba emitir. Aquellos movimientos lo desesperaban porque hacían que se perdiera en el momento. Sus ojos… ¿Por qué los sentía tan pesados?, ¿por qué le dificultaba el respirar? Por esa razón odiaba a Kamui porque era el único que lo hacía tener todas esas sensaciones. Oprimía sus labios contra su voluntad. No permitiría que Kamui escuchara sus patéticos sonidos que provocaba.

-¿Kamui... que estás... haciendo?...

Las garras de Kamui detuvieron su caricia. Aquello le provocaba una desesperación mayor. Sentía cómo sus pupilas intentaban dilatarse pero se negaba aún. Kamui deslizó sus manos entre el cuerpo de Subaru hasta encontrar el punto exacto que le permitiera girar su cuerpo. Con aquél movimiento repentino, colocó el cuerpo de Subaru delante del suyo, haciendo que su calor inundará su pecho aún más.

-Algo que debí hacer desde hace tiempo …

Kamui acercó sus labios haciendo que finalmente los ojos verdes se dilataran. Sus labios se unieron, el ritmo se intensificó y la noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

_Subaru: _n/n Etto… Al fin aquí les dejo la segunda parte.. ontoni, gomene por la espera chicos. Mas que nada dénle las gracias a Kamui que me estuvo dando lata para que lo terminara jeje. Espero que les siga gustando. Pues les deseo una muy Hermosa Navidad y año Nuevo ( -w- Dedicatorias que Kamui me obligó a escribir, de nuevo denle gracias a ella… buaa! DDx Hasta que no me obligan no hago las cosas! ;_; tenía que ser uke)

_Kamui_: Si, pronto será mi cumpleaños (Mensaje subliminal: El 27 de Diciembre) En estos momentos estoy en la casa de Subaru, son las 12:27 de la mañana y seguimos en pie. Quisimos traerles un nuevo capítulo por dos razones: Como regalo de navidad y porque notamos que el fic en verdad les ha gustado. Una vez más, esta historia fue escrita por Subaru, agregué algunas zonas (yay! :D) y corregí algunas partes pero en el siguiente capítulo, al fin, escribiré mí punto de vista (evil laughs)

**¡Agradecimientos!**

Kamui: (Entra al estudio de traje y corbata, con lentes y con varios papeles en sus manos) Como regalo de navidad de nuestra parte… pueden pedirle lo que gusten a Subaru, que los atenderá con devoción. Solo asegúrense de apartar su lugar, está limitado hasta agotar a existencias.

Subaru: o/o naaanii?

Kamui: Gracias Subaru por honrarnos con tu aparición. Tal y como lo dijo Subaru con sus propias y "claras" palabras… ¡Él estará a su servicio!

Subaru: Areee? o/o

Kamui: Y cómo regalo extra, a petición de Subaru, a los primeras cinco personas que nos dejen un review, él les hará un songfic de Subaru x Kamui junto con un calendario 2009 con poses exclusivas de él. (En un susurro: Colección privada de las fotografías que le he tomado)

Subaru: ./. ¿Por qué hablas tan quedito Kamui?

Kamui: … (Lo ignora por completo) Les agradecemos a xxxMs. Von Grimmxxx, Victoria Balck, Tifa-chan at your service y a MisaoQ.Q. Por ser los primeros en dejarnos review, pueden hacerle a Subaru "cualquier clase de pregunta."

Subaru: O/O NAANIII?

Kamui: ¡Subaru! Estoy al lado tuyo, no me grites. Dx

Subaru: Go-gomenasaiiiiiii! ;/;

Kamui: ¡Feliz Navidad y recuerden mi cumpleaños!

Esperen el próximo capítulo y dejen review para saber sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Editado el 29/Abril/2011**

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

Isn't Enough

_Capítulo_ III

Soledad. Quizás era la palabra que definía a la perfección cómo fue la vida de aquél, cuyos ojos azules eran llamados constantemente, aclamando la atención de los ojos verdes que respondían a un sólo nombre: Kamui.

El pasado de un ser que aprendió que estar solo era normal. Siendo los problemas y sueños cosas desconocidas en aquél vocabulario. Cosas como sentimientos o los momentos agradables no existían. Era un mundo desconocido e imaginario. Llegando a asegurarse que todo era sólo una vaga ilusión.

_Antes de que aparecieras tú._

Subaru continuaba bajo su peso, permaneciendo sometido. Dejó de oponer resistencia. Kamui lo sabía bien. Él jamás sería capaz de negarse ante él.

El contacto cercano le hacía recordar cómo una sonrisa fue suficiente para ablandar su pesar y demostrarle cuán equivocado estaba. Sentimientos, emociones, sueños, decepciones… Todo eso se lo aprendió con su amable sonrisa. Un bello gesto que desapareció brevemente.

El presente parecía ilusorio a comparación del pasado: una persona cerrada que prefería seguir caminando en el mundo que construyó con trabajo. Así es como fue antes de que Subaru erradicara todos sus temores.

El tiempo pasaba, aumentando aquella sensación de nunca separarse de él… Naciendo algo extraño cuando parecía partir. Una sensación conocida. Se trataba de la soledad. Parecía como si su presencia hiciera que olvidara los días en los que vivió cual sombra: algo carente de emociones y que caminaba sin un propósito.

_¿Acaso era egoísta si deseaba estar contigo cada instante?_

Aferró más su cuerpo al suyo y siendo conciente, finalmente de lo que realmente quería. El primer deseo nació.

_El sonido de sus pasos al hacer contacto con el lodo resonaba entre los árboles del bosque. La densa lluvia nublaba el camino que recorría con prisa. _

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué, en ese día tan importante, habían…?_

_Un mal presentimiento empezó a surgir. Su respiración se agotaba con cada paso pero no era producto del cansancio. Era como si alguien lo estuviese llamando._

_Tan sólo unos momentos atrás, su único propósito era llegar lo más rápido posible a su encuentro. Ignorando el peligro inminente que se enfrentaría pero ya no había tiempo. Tendría que correr el riesgo. _

_Saltó entre los árboles, arriesgándose a ser visto por alguien pero la lluvia sólo arreciaba, lo cual disminuía su posibilidad. Su pecho sentía asfixiarse, desesperándolo más._

_Su mayor temor empezaba a hacerse presente. _

_Cada segundo parecía una eternidad, siendo ilógico para un ser casi inmortal como él. En momentos así, cuando sólo lograba sentirse impotente era cuando la sombra de un pasado parecía volverle a acosar. Amenazándole con dejarle sin nada. Sin nadie. _

_Soledad_

_Subaru era el único a quién tenía. No sólo era su compañero. Era cuál gemelo, la sociedad - y cierta persona en especial- lo habían separado de él. Haciendo que lo único que lo mantenía de pie, era la promesa que había hecho de volverse a encontrarse con él._

_La lluvia golpeaba su rostro cada vez más fuerte y su cuerpo se hacía más pesado conforme su ropa se mojaba. Se encontraba a escasos metros donde había pactado, localizó a la distancia una silueta pero el sentimiento de alivio fue inmediatamente ahogado por el de pánico._

_Las pupilas de Kamui se abrieron completamente, dilatándose en un color dorado inusual al identificar la silueta de esa persona. Lo primero que alcanzó a ver… no le agradó del todo. Él cargaba en brazos a Subaru, apenas le dirigió la mirada, casi ignorándole. _

_Y pese a que esa persona conocía su profundo odio hacia él… su mirada no se inmutó. Seguía conservando su actitud arrogante, acompañada de una falsa sonrisa de amabilidad._

_Kamui desplegó sus garras, preparándose para atacar._

El pequeño ojiverde al fin logró pronunciar palabra alguna. La tensión que él mismo ejercía sobre su cuerpo, hacía de su respiración se volviera más agitada, impidiéndole responder.

-¿Q-qué… haces?

-Algo que debí hacer desdehace tiempo… -respondió Kamui con una voz queda pero firme.

Fueron las palabras que denotaron los sucesos que ocurrirían. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

El rostro del ojiverde denotaba confusión en todo su ser. Nunca, en sus años de vida pasó por aquella situación. No sabía qué hacer ni que reaccionar. Las manos frías de Kamui se deslizaron en el inicio de su pecho desnudo, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a su cuello. Subaru cerró sus ojos con fuerza, tratando de sofocar cualquier sonido.

-No tengas miedo, Subaru…-le susurró al oído, provocando que parte de su piel se erizara.

Ante aquellas palabras, él no respondió. Tan sólo se limitó a colorear sus mejillas de un tono rojizo al momento que entreabría sus ojos un poco. Kamui elevó su cabeza para contemplar aquellos ojos verdosos de su ser querido.

Definitivamente… nadie podría superar su belleza única. Subaru bajó la cabeza al sentir su penetrante mirada. Sin embargo, no se inmutó ante sus deseos. Kamui elevó una mano y la colocó alrededor de la barbilla del menor, obligándolo a tener un contacto directo. No le dio tiempo para reaccionar cuando expuso sus labios a un carnal beso.

_Sentimientos puros que deseaba transmitirle_

Mientras se moldeaba a los deseos del mismo, sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello del vampiro y sus dedos en sus cabellos. Despeinando así parte de su cabellera; lo que sólo lograba desconcentrar más a Subaru.

El tenerlo así hacía que sus deseos se intensificaran. Supo que se le acababa la tolerancia. La ansiedad de llegar más lejos provocaba que el ritmo de su respiración aumentara. Algo que tarde o temprano, rompería con sus esquemas.

Sujetó los hombros de Subaru, obligándolo a acostarse por completo en el piso.

-Es-Espera…

Fueron las únicas palabras que Subaru logró pronunciar antes que sus labios volvieran a ser prisioneros de otro beso. Un beso más intenso que el anterior. Era consciente que estaba llegando a un punto donde Subaru no estaba acostumbrado; que rebasaría un límite. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, algo parecía indicarle lo que tenía que hacer.

-No, no esperaré...

Su mirada se volvió dorada, mostrando un cambio en el color de sus ojos... un dorado que parecía hipnotizar... Con una mano, desplegó sus garras, al tiempo que iba desgarrando aún más el traje y con la otra le quitaba los restos que creaba.

Kamui acercó su cuerpo un poco más al suyo…

* * *

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

Kamui: Un capítulo muy divertido de escribir. Tuvimos que reescribirlo como mil veces, sin embargo, el esfuerzo valió la pena. En lo particular, me divertí mucho describiendo el profundo y real odio que tengo hacia Seishirou. Las cosas se están poniendo mejor conforme el fic avanza. Una vez más, les agradezco por seguir la historia con nosotros.

Subaru: Como siempre, y es típico en mí (como todo buen uke que soy xD) Lo primero en decir será "Disculpen la demora en subirlo" n/uU. Pero bueno, finalmente aquí está y de corazón les agradezco su apoyo y gusto por seguir con nuestras historias, y en especial, ésta, Isn´t Enough, que se ha situado entre la favorita de muchos lectores nuestros.

**~AVISO ESPECIAL~**

Si alguno de ustedes gusta dejarnos un mensaje o un comentario tanto sobre nuestros fics como en general, para aquellos que tanto NO poseen cuenta en fanfiction como SÍ; ya contamos con mas espacios en la web para poder hacerlo! ^w^ La lista completa de links se encuentra en nuestro perfil ;)

**~·.. ****†°¤ Blood~Twins Domain ¤†°****..·~**

·.~ : : ~.·

·.~ HYPERLINK ".com/" \t "_blank" .com/ ~.·

¡Esperen el próximo capítulo y dejen review para saber sus opiniones.!


	4. Chapter 4

**Editado 30/Abril/11**

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

Isn't Enough

_Capítulo_ IV

La sensación fría que sólo el suelo lograba proporcionar parecía moldearse ante la temperatura del ojiverde. Un ser que yacía acostado sobre este. Alguien que dejaba liberar los sonidos que reprimió. Un vampiro totalmente rendido ante aquél ser que cambió sus decisiones, inclusive su destino.

Nunca imaginó toparse ante ese tipo de situaciones en sus años de vida. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Continuaba acostado en el suelo, mientras su ser igual proseguía con el camino que él inició.

La imagen que contemplaban aquellos ojos amatista no podía compararse con nada en el mundo. Inclusive el hecho de aún permanecer a su lado le era suficiente para remediar el dolor de su alma. Era inevitable el desear continuar perdiendo su mirada en aquellos ojos cristalinos e inocentes. Tenerlo completamente rendido ante él…

_¿Acaso eso era a lo que llamaban felicidad?_

Su mirada se volvió dorada. Las mejillas de Subaru se ruborizaron al máximo, conforme los ojos dorados continuaban hipnotizándole. Tanto como su cuerpo y sus pensamientos se habían inmovilizado. Se convirtió en la presa de quién puso su mirada en él desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-Ka...mui...

Poco a poco, sentía cómo sus garras hacían desvanecer su cuerpo. Si no fuera por el calor que Kamui le propiciaba, hubiera sido incapaz de detener aquello. Sus cuerpos se encontraban demasiado cercanos. Tal vez… demasiado…

Kamui le arrebató el susurro de su nombre, apresando sus labios una vez más. Una de sus manos retornó al pecho de Subaru, desplegando una garra que acariciaba sobre él. Piel y piel se encontraron al unir los cuerpos. La calidez de su cuerpo acaparó al suyo y la sensación de desvanecerse se hacía cada vez más notable al punto de entrar en la inconsciencia de sus recuerdos…

_La lluvia continuaba cayendo, conforme el viento se hacía más fuerte. Lentamente se convertía en tormenta. A esas alturas, la gente ya estaba resguardada en algún lugar seguro pero… siquiera el clima más extremo parecía inmutar a dos seres en particular._

_Y ahí se encontraban, frente a frente. Con los ojos fijos el uno al otro pero sin contraste alguno. Ninguno de los dos daba el primer paso. Sin embargo, el silencio sólo era cual ilusión._

_El viento incesante parecía alentar el enfrentamiento inminente. Cantando el sonido de la desesperación. Tras pasar unos segundos, el primer movimiento se hizo presente._

_-Devuélveme a Subaru._

_La voz de Kamui sonaba firme y decidida remarcando la autoridad que cualquier vampiro poseía pero su contrincante sólo se limitó a dirigirle otra sonrisa ambigua. S_

_-Sabía que no eres una persona con la cual uno puede razonar-respondió Kamui con el mismo tono desafiante.  
-¿Razonar?-indagó aquél ser arrogante con una sonrisa en su rostro, cómo si ello fuese tan sólo un entretenimiento para él.- Dime, ¿cómo se puede razonar con alguien que no entiende de mis intenciones? _

_-¡No necesito entenderlas!-exclamó Kamui al grado de perder la paciencia.- Te lo pediré una vez más: devuélveme a Subaru. _

_La risa irónica de aquél parecía cambiar la inestabilidad de la lluvia, haciendo que esta se convirtiera en tormenta. Poco a poco, el fresco ambiente que las gotas de lluvia trataban de ofrecer se volvían en el perfecto escenario de batalla. _

_Su mirada amatista sufrió otra transformación. Un sentimiento, una emoción, que sólo con él lograba experimentar._

_Odio_

_Aquél ser de amabilidad falsa dejó claras sus intenciones. Lentamente-sin dejar de sostener el cuerpo inerte del ojiverde- sacó unas gafas de su traje. De pronto, el aire se volvió más denso. La misma lluvia parecía ser aliada de aquél sujeto. Una mezcla de espuma y líquido negro se materializó a su lado, convirtiéndose -en breves instantes- en una espada, dejando entrever la maldita sonrisa de satisfacción que no dejaba de molestarle. _

_-¡Tú! ¡Maldito Cazador! _

_El grito de Kamui fue el motivante para que diera inicio la batalla inminente. Aquella persona tan sólo se limitó a sujetar la espada que creó y se acomodó las gafas para enfocar su instinto asesino en el ser inmortal. _

_Sólo fue cuestión de segundos antes que aquellas finas garras se dirigieran a su objetivo. Las mismas que alguna vez prometieron no derramar sangre, ahora se predisponían a derramar cuanta fuera necesaria._

_Era un momento que definiría todo, no cabía lugar para promesas o ilusiones. Sólo había dos seres peleando por su objetivo: el mismo objetivo en común. Así como sólo habían dos opciones._

_Ganar o perder todo_

_El ataque de Kamui fue bloqueado inmediatamente por la espada de aquél sujeto. Dejándolo así a tan escaso metro de distancia de Subaru. Tan cerca… pero tan lejos a la vez. _

_El joven vampiro intentó reaccionar rápido, lanzando un contraataque desplegando las garras con su otra mano. Un mismo movimiento que le fue difícil percibir a tiempo al cazador pero pese a la velocidad, fue capaz de zafarse de su contrincante, logrando obtener distancia. Pequeñas gotas de sangre evidenciaron un leve corte hecho por las garras en uno de sus costados. _

_Seishirou colocó lentamente el cuerpo de Subaru en el suelo, dejándose así, disponible para atacar libremente. Sus ojos parecieron tener un brillo inusual. El mismo brillo de cual serpiente dispuesta a matar sin remordimiento alguno. _

_-En verdad, no eres alguien fácil de hacer entender a la primera. –Seishirou aprovechó para acomodarse las gafas una vez más. –Parece ser que ésta no será una batalla nada fácil._

_-No permitiré que te lleves a Subaru. –Los ojos dorados del amatista lo continuaron viendo, desafiantes, al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba de nuevo hacia él, dispuesto al ataque._

_En ese momento, un relámpago iluminó ambos rostros mientras se batían en duelo. Una vez más, a escasos centímetros, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro con desprecio y desaprobación. Mientras sus armas se batían por acabar primero con la vida de su oponente._

_-Somos muy parecidos, ¿no crees?-dijo Seishirou mientras acortaba la distancia todavía más. –Después de todo… ambos poseemos el mismo deseo._

_-Te equivocas.- Kamui intentó apartarlo, a lo cual Seishirou solo respondió con otra sonrisa, dejando escapar una risa entre dientes. _

_-Tus ojos hablan mas de ti de lo que crees._

_-¡Yo jamás me pareceré a ti!_

_Dicho aquello, Kamui logró apartarlo en un movimiento de sus garras, lanzando a su oponente en un brusco golpe a metros de distancia. Sin perder ni un segundo, se dirigió hacia donde yacía su gemelo._

_-¡Subaru!_

_El pequeño ojiverde apenas parecía responder a su nombre pero mientras continuaba siendo llamado constantemente, fue una aroma el que logró despertarlo de la inconciencia. La misma esencia de la sangre._

_Sus párpados se entreabrieron finalmente, despejando la imagen que tenía frente a él._

_-¡Subaru! -Kamui sujetó con fuerza a su gemelo, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, apresándolo. Como si su cuerpo deseara el no dejarlo escapar, nunca más._

_-Ka… mui… -sus bellos ojos esmeraldas lo vieron fijamente, contemplando el rostro de quien era su reflejo. Una extraña telepatía, que experimentaron por primera vez._

_Sentimientos sin uso de palabras._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente como si cada segundo dependiera y corriera el riesgo de volverse a perder el uno al otro. _

_- Ha llegado el momento._

_Otro relámpago iluminó el escenario, siendo ahora dos protagonistas diferentes los que ahora iluminaba._

- Tenemos que irnos…

_Aquellas serían las últimas palabras que desencadenarían todo. Entrelazando no sólo el futuro de ambos… sino hasta su propio destino._

Las amatista de Kamui mostraban su impaciencia y la ansiedad que crecía con cada instante que pasaba. Con un agresivo movimiento, desgarró en dos el traje del ojiverde. El menor se sorprendió ante aquél movimiento. No obstante, las pupilas doradas de su ser igual, lo habían dejado atónito.

-Subaru. ¿Qué prefieres...?-indagó Kamui con un tono sensual- ¿Qué me detenga o que continue…?

Antes de dejarle contestar, el rostro de Kamui se acercó de manera peligrosa hacia su cuello. La respiración agitada de aquél ser sobre su piel provocó que su cuerpo flaqueará. De pronto, aquél vampiro recorrió lentamente el contorno de su cuello con sus labios.

Apenas y lograba entreabrir sus ojos, su cuerpo se encontraba tembloroso y sin fuerzas. En aquél estado parecía más fácil dejarse llevar... Con su respiración agitada, logró apenas responder.

-Como.. quieras...

Los labios de Kamui ascendieron hasta su boca. Sin notarlo, sin saber lo que acontecía en su alrededor, los labios del ojo amatista se detuvieron a pocos centimetros de los suyos... casi rozándolos...

-Te he dicho...-susurró la voz de Kamui conservando el mismo tono sensual. Sus garras desgarraron una parte de la camisa del ojiverde y, sin vacilar, colocó su mano sobre su pecho, deslizando sus armas afiladas sobre su piel- ...que mereces elegir por ti mismo.

_Decidir por uno mismo…_

Su respiración se acrecentaba aún más. El saber que tenía que elegir le desesperaba ya que no le importaba lo que decidiera… Y le resultaba más difícil lograrlo debido a los gemidos que le provocaban las caricias que Kamui le propiciaba.

Realmente… ¿Qué era lo que él mismo deseaba? Nunca se había encontrado frente a sus propios deseos. Así era su forma de ser, siempre había antepuesto sus propios deseos ante los demás. Y esta ocasión, no era la excepción…

-Yo… -logró decir en apenas un suspiro Subaru mientras sus manos se acercaban a los costados de su ser igual, aferrándose a su ropa fuertemente.

-Soy tuyo...

* * *

**Notas de las Blood Twins**

Kamui: Es increíble el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic. Insisto, no dejaré de sorprenderme. Lo que inició como una fumada de Subaru (porque así fue) se ha convertido en unos de los fics más leídos de los gemelos vampiro. Escribí mi parte mientras estaba descansado en una casa de campo y creo que el aire fresco me ayudó a escribir más yaoi de lo que imaginé.

Subaru: jajajaja.. y vaya que asi fue! o.O! entre fumada y fumada creo que ya le voy agarrando, si sigo asi de seguro y descubro el secreto de las CLAMP, xD jajaj, ok, ok.. quizas exagere, pero ¡hey! ¡Se vale soñar! Los sueños son los que dan alas al alma para poder ser libre. Si no fuera asi, este fic no hubiera sido un "éxito" si asi lo quieren llamar. Y si, estoy igual de sorprendida que Kamui por el buen recibimiento, lo cual me da mucho gusto. Que por cierto… ¡vaya capitulo tan mas frikie! =.= parace que el poder de nuestras capas nos ha invertido los papeles esta vez, pues ahora fue kamui quien escribió la parte sentimental mientras que ahora yo escribí casi toda la accion XD.

Una vez más, les agradecemos por seguir la historia con nosotros. Y sobre todo, por ser parte de esta dinastía de las Blood Twins para dominar el mundo con yaoi 8D!

¡Esperen el próximo capítulo y dejen review para saber sus opiniones!


	5. Chapter 5

**Editado el 30/Abril/2011**

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, entonces retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

Isn't Enough

_Capítulo V_

_Dedicado a ti, que nos lees, por acompañarnos desde el inicio de nuestras historias~_

La noche seguía avanzando lentamente mientras las garras del amatista continuaban incitando su piel. ¿Cómo se permitió llegar hasta ahí? Había desecho sus barreras y permitido avanzar más pero esa vez, no sólo una parte de su ser era entregada, sino –quizás- todo su ser.

_Soy tuyo..._

Esas palabras... hicieron cambiar la perspectiva del asunto. Lo que había iniciado como un simple juego, a partir de ese momento... debía tomarse en serio. Kamui rozó los labios de Subaru nuevamente, de manera más provocativa.

-Entonces...

Sin apartar ni un momento los ojos de él, el amatista se enderezó por completo para hincarse. Lentamente, Kamui colocó sus piernas entre las de Subaru, haciendo el contacto más cercano, mientras que sus manos se posaban por detrás de la cabeza del Sumeragi, atrayéndolo hacia él. Subaru quedó a su nivel, aferrándose también a su espalda. Aquél momento, aquella sensación, aquella calidez… poco a poco, parecía consumir a ambos.

_También... seré tuyo._

-¿Qué ocurre… Subaru? –susurró el amatista, mientras deseaba más... sentir más su cuerpo... su calidez... Sus manos comenzaron a descender lentamente por la espalda del ojiverde– ¿Por qué de pronto te has quedado... –El amatista bajó sus manos, sin dejar de propiciarle caricias a su espalda, hasta llegar a sus brazos. Cuando llegó a ellos, los sujetó, entrelazándolos con los suyos, atándolo aún más a él. -tan... mudo?

Aprovechando la confusión del Sumeragi, acercó sus labios a la tela blanca que cubría el cuello del ojiverde tan recelosamente. Abrió ligeramente la boca y mordió la tela, quitándosela lentamente. Retiró sus labios para fijar su mirada dorada en él.

Subaru no logró soltar palabra alguna, con lo que su cuerpo respondió, soltando un leve gemido. Al momento que las manos del amatista le propiciaban caricias, haciendo que su respiración se sofocara. La tela blanca cayó al suelo. Los ojos brillantes de Kamui lo veían fijamente, una mirada resplandeciente de deseo… hacia él.

-Ka… mui... –soltó en apenas un suspiro Subaru.

Aquello era tan vergonzoso. El imaginar cómo se encontraba tan fácilmente rendido ante los encantos de aquella persona… Ladeó su rostro, evadiendo así un posible reflejo de su ser en sed pero era demasiado tarde. Sus garras se desplegaron. Aquella era una reacción natural ante el impulso de sed. Aún así, se aferraba a ocultarlo... Sus pupilas no tardaron en dilatarse también.

El cuerpo de Kamui aún se encontraba demasiado cercano al suyo. El calor de ambos comenzaba a entremezclarse, haciendo que la transpiración de su cuerpo se confundiera entre la fragancia del amatista. Más con la ropa rasgada, era casi imposible que el aroma de ambos se entremezclara, en un ambiente cargado de placer.

El amatista sabía que tenía el poder de dejarlo libre... Sin embargo, tenerlo así... era sin duda el regalo más preciado. Un regalo que se había atrevido a reclamar a ya casi un año de aquél encuentro, donde ambos habían entrelazado algo más que sus propios cuerpos, tal como lo hacían ahora…

_La lluvia continuaba cayendo. Mientras la tormenta parecía __tomar fuerza. Ambos se encontraban frente al otro, con sus cuerpos debilitados._

_De pronto, unos de los ojos se tornaron dorados mientras continuaba su mirada impasible. Eran los ojos del amatista. Pero aquél dorado, poseía un brillo inusual… otro significado. No era la sed inusual que tan fácil les era reconocer en el otro. Parecían mostrarle una razón diferente. _

_Los ojos de Subaru se dilataron brevemente, delatando un nuevo sentimiento._

_Por un momento, su mente se quedó en blanco, tratando inconcientemente de asimilar la nueva situación. _

_Una invitación a lo prohibido_

_Pero no quedaba mucho tiempo. Una fría brisa sacó del trance al ojiverde mientras comprendía que tenía que hacer algo rápido. Sus sentidos se agudizaron, detectando la presencia del cazador a poca distancia. Tenía que tomar una decisión. Podría acortar el encuentro con esa persona… o prolongarlo todavía más. _

_Pero ni el momento ni el sentimiento eran los correctos. Al frente tenía a un ser aguardando su respuesta. Después de todo, había planeado el reencuentro con su gemelo desde el inicio. Un deseo y una promesa que no sólo le era propio romper a él pues era algo que ambos habían acordado._

_Pero… ¿Realmente era así? No había nada más que lo uniera a él. Sólo era un capricho. El único lazo que pudiese formar le fue robado, al separarlo de él desde su niñez. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía negar ese sentimiento?_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento de Kamui. El amatista desplegó una de sus garras, llevándosela al cuello conforme hacia un corte. Su sangre no tardo en fluir por su garra. Las pupilas del ojiverde se dilataron más al sentir la esencia de la sangre. El amatista acercó su garra, dejando su sangre a tan escasos centímetros de los labios del ojiverde._

_La corrupción del alma inocente _

_Los segundos se acababan mientras la noche continuaba apremiando. Sin pensar en nada, su mente se adormeció, dejando que su cuerpo fuera guiado por sus instintos. Poco a poco, perdiendo percepción del exterior y concentrando su ser en cual manjar; los labios del ojiverde se acercaron apresuradamente a tomar el vino carmesí que su igual le había tentado a probar._

_Sus labios besaron delicadamente el filo del arma, mientras que su lengua atrapaba el jugo prohibido de la herejía. El amatista hincó su cuerpo hacia él, acortando distancia. El momento había llegado. Su mano libre se entrelazó con la del ojiverde, acercándola a su rostro dulcemente. Su cálido contacto, era una de las razones por la cual estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su juicio. Dicha mano la acercó a su rostro, acariciando aquella delicada piel contra su mejilla, antes de depositar un sutil beso en ella. Sus labios recorrieron su piel hasta dar con su muñeca buscando el verdadero producto del deseo. Unos finos colmillos, que lentamente se abrían paso entre su carne, derramaron la sangre que había prevalecido virgen._

_**La consumación del pecado**_

_La lluvia y el tiempo parecieron detenerse antes aquellos seres pues sus cuerpos dejaron percepción alguna del exterior. Fue entonces, cuando la esencia de sangre se incrementó. Un dolor pulsante les regresó a la realidad, dejando ante sus ojos una escena inédita. _

_La sangre de Subaru se deslizaba entre sus ropas, decorando el suelo con ello. El arma negra del cazador mantenía perforando parte de su brazo, en un intento de escudar el cuerpo del amatista del ataque. Tras sus gafas, los ojos penetrantes del asesino continuaban inmutables ante el deseo de acabar con el amatista. Los verde esmeralda se entrecerraron levemente debido al dolor mientras intentaba reprimir su dolor. Un dolor no sólo físico… sino también sentimental. _

_En aquellos momentos, la mirada del amatista se tornó de un intenso color dorado. Un color que denotaba la batalla que en su interior se suscitaba. Su rostro mostró total sorpresa… al tiempo en que se entremezclaba con preocupación. _

_¿Cómo fue que permitió que Subaru fuese herido a costa de su descuido?_

_Kamui gritó su nombre, siendo silenciado al instante por la intensidad de la lluvia. El cuerpo del ojiverde se encorvó conforme su mente trataba de bloquear el sufrimiento. Un ligero gemido salió de sus labios, siendo su intento en vano. Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Tratando de luchar contra el dolor logró mover su otra mano. Aún cuando su mano temblaba sujetó el arma que continuaba traspasando su brazo. Sin embargo, las fuerzas le habían abandonado. No podía extraer aquél filo de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera deseaba intentarlo más…_

_De pronto, sintió que su cuerpo era elevado por los brazos de su ser idéntico. Unos brazos que lo envolvían intensamente, demostrándole ser su nueva protección. El viento comenzó a arreciar con intensidad, las nubes se tornaron de un color etereo, al igual que la mirada de Kamui denotaba un aura de odio en su semblante. Las gotas de lluvia se volvieron más densas, lastimando a todo aquél que fuese impactado por ellas. El cazador tuvo que ejercer fuerza sobre cuerpo para no caer debido a la fuerza del viento. Descubriendo el peligro inminente del ser que tenía frente a él. _

_-Sei.. shirou…san… _

_La voz entrecortada del ojiverde apenas lograba pronunciar su nombre. El cazador retiró lentamente su arma de su cuerpo. Colocó su pierna hacia atrás, tornando su lenguaje corporal en una postura de ataque. Teniendo un nuevo objetivo. Atrapó con su mirada las amatistas de Kamui. Sin mostrar temor o algún otro sentimiento, volvió a atacar, cortando el aire con la rapidez de su movimiento con la intención de derramar la sangre de su nueva víctima. _

_No obstante, su ataque nunca logró traspasar la piel del amatista. Su mirada denotó completa sorpresa, descubriendo la razón. Kamui había atravesado con sus garras la punta de su espada. Algo que nadie había podido lograr. Impedir uno de sus ataques más mortales. El amatista lo miraba detenidamente, una mirada vacía que tan sólo denotaba el profundo odio que sólo le correspondía a él. _

_El cazador permaneció quieto, sin mover su postura en ningún momento. Una sonrisa hipócrita se dibujaba en su rostro conforme su mirada permanecía fija en el vampiro. Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios._

_- ¿Y decías que nuestros ojos no se parecían?_

_Kamui se limitó a permanecer en silencio, acechándolo aún con la mirada que engrandecía su odio. De pronto, el cazador perdió el equilibrio, al tiempo en que algo presionaba su pecho. Su mano libre la dirigió su dorso. Un cálido líquido manchó sus dedos. Una sustancia rojiza que emanaba una herida de su pecho. ¿Cuándo había…?_

_Ignorando aquél descuido, volvió a estabilizarse. Mostrando la misma sonrisa ambigua, denotando en sus movimientos que no tenía intención de otro ataque. _

_Los ojos del amatista brillaron nuevamente, mientras un portal se dibujaba tras de ellos. Una casa amplia rodeada de enormes edificios, en lo que parecía, una ciudad concurrida._

_Era la única oportunidad que tenían. El cazador sólo observó inmutablemente cómo ambos seres desaparecían, huyendo hacia otra dimensión, viendo como "sus" presas escapaban ante sus ojos. _

_Los mismos ojos llenos de odio, que momentos atrás, sólo contemplaron la sed de muerte a un sólo ser. Seishirou alzó su arma, disponiéndola a guardar. No sin antes acercarla a sus labios y lamer parte de la sangre del Sumeragi que aún quedaba en él._

_Una sonrisa ambigua se dibujó en su rostro pues había sellado un pacto con el vampiro. Un pacto que aunque el ojiverde no fuera consciente, selló una vez más el destino de ambos. Ese sería el deseo del cazador; cumpliría fuese lo que fuese, incluso al precio que su propia vida había conllevado con ello. Pues ahora…_

_Tenía que matar a ambos vampiros…_

El amatista continuaba oprimiendo su pecho contra el ojiverde, sofocándolo de cierta forma. Los ojos de Subaru seguían entrecerrados, conforme sus pupilas dilatadas luchaban por controlar sus deseos. Sus mejillas permanecían ruborizadas por el color de su sangre, mientras su aliento era robado constantemente por Kamui. Los pequeños colmillos fueron descubiertos de sus labios al momento que emitía un leve quejido, indicando que su instinto comenzaba a despertar. La sangre que corría a través de su cuerpo, hacía de su fragancia algo más dulce pero el impulso era demasiado para él. El ojiverde recargó su rostro en el hombro del amatista, intentando recuperar la calma y serenidad que su mente había abandonado.

Kamui detuvo sus acciones momentáneamente para apreciar el ser que tenía ante el dominio de su cuerpo. Sus ojos dorados se cerraron brevemente, dejando que sus demás sentidos percibieran la esencia del ojiverde. Aferrando más su cuerpo al de él, se limitó a enfocar su alma y su ser en el calor que en su interior crecía.

El amatista besó parte de la cabellera del ojiverde mientras meditaba de ello. Larga había sido la espera y difícil el camino pero el resultado lo valía todo. Tras decidir forjar ese camino, había pactado su destino con él. Ese era el futuro y la persona a quien había decidido proteger.

Justo cuando el ojiverde había dejado ver la parte más vulnerable de él, notó en ello la oportunidad de liberar su deseo. Kamui deseaba tocar ese frágil y dulce cuerpo desde siempre. Siendo quizás el deseo oculto del ojiverde también.

En el interior del amatista, su ser yacía envuelto en felicidad y tranquilidad, que sólo Subaru era capaz de mostrar en él, reforzando el hecho de ser su razón de existir. De ser la razón uno del otro.

_Un alma solitaria con una noble alma._

Kamui deslizó una de sus manos sobre la nuca del ojiverde, alejando su rostro, para contemplarlo mejor. El dorado de sus ojos permanecían serenos a pesar del deseo y reflejo que podían ver en ellos. Aún de esa manera, era capaz de observar el color verde esmeralda que en el trasfondo conservaban su pureza y alma intacta.

Los ojos del amatista cedieron ante sus deseos, debilitando el dorado hasta tornarse opaco, regresando a su color amatista. Deseaba mostrar sus verdaderos ojos ante el ojiverde así como éste lo hizo con él. Los tonos que sólo él pudiese llegar a contemplar y amar. Retiró sus murallas que habían condenando su alma.

Su otra mano se deslizó en la mejilla de Subaru, acariciando su bello rostro. Era como apreciar un ángel que se dejó corromper entre la soledad de la noche y anonimato de la intimidad. Sólo para él. Sus labios se acercaron nuevamente como si el tenerlo así no hubiese sido diferente. Tomar algo más de ese ser. Tomar sus alas… o algo más.

_El verdadero fruto del deseo_

Sus alientos comenzaban a entremezclarse una vez más. Subaru cerró sus ojos suavemente, disponiéndose a ser tomado. Kamui rozó sus labios sutilmente pero antes de depositarlos sobre los suyos, éste retrocedió. Dejando inconcluso su deseo.

-Perdón… -susurró Kamui en apenas un hilo de voz. Los ojos del ojiverde se abrieron al escuchar aquello. Una simple palabra que podía decir mucho en tan pocas letras, en un solo aliento. Subaru desplazó su mano hasta tomar el rostro del amatista para acariciarlo sutilmente. –Yo… sólo he actuado egoístamente. Sometiéndote ante mis deseos.

Tan sólo… se preocupaba por él en cada instante que pasaba. Poniéndolo a él primero antes que sus propias acciones. Subaru lo había comprendido. Esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos del amatista. Lo sabía al fin.

-Te lo dije antes…-el ojiverde acercó más su rostro y su cuerpo, entrelazando sus manos detrás del cuello del amatista, de forma que sus brazos lo rodearan totalmente, para mirarle de nuevo- Soy tuyo.

El ojiverde había respondido finalmente ante su propuesta. Sin embargo ¿por qué siempre sus decisiones terminaban quebrantadas por él?

Pero, por más que quisiera negarlo, algo siempre le había indicado la respuesta. Aquél temor y prejuicio que tanto le atormentó, desapareció lentamente por el mismo causante de éste.

-¿Por qué eres tan tierno?-rió suavemente Kamui en el oído del ojiverde.

Subaru no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharlo. Sin embargo, su vago pensamiento fue callado al sentir un contacto nuevo. Sobre su piel, las yemas del ojiamatista estaban frías y recorrían su abdomen lentamente. Una lentitud desesperante. Un suspiro profanó sus labios y sus ojos se cerraron al no soportar más su peso. En la oscuridad, podía sentir con mayor nitidez. De pronto, una nueva sensación se apoderó de sus sentidos. Un simple contacto de los labios cálidos de Kamui fue suficiente para provocar que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Sus labios fueron acallados por una boca imperiosa y dominante, derrochada de deseo y anhelo.

Nuevamente los ojos amatistas se dilataron, tratando de seducir con su dorado a la mirada del esmeralda. El ojiverde trató de tomar aliento mientras su cuerpo se tensaba más. El ritmo de la noche había continuado y la sangre de sus cuerpos se desplazaba más rápidamente, deleitando sus sentidos.

Kamui sujetó el cabello del ojiverde, haciendo que su rostro cayera levemente, exponiendo su cuello ante su merced. Con sus labios, recorrió su piel, besando cada centímetro que recorría. Una vez que llegó hasta su oído, soltó un ligero aliento, incitando el cuerpo del esmeralda. Sus labios se entreabrieron, mostrando unos finos colmillos. Con ellos, mordió el lóbulo del oído sutilmente, dejando que la sangre del ojiverde corriera con más intensidad por sus venas.

Los labios de Subaru profanaron otro quejido mientras todo su cuerpo parecía derretirse. Gotas de sudor comenzaron a desplazarse por su piel mientras su transpiración llevaba el aroma de su sangre hasta el amatista cual licor se tratara. El deseo nuevamente había despertado en ambos, mientras todo el exterior parecía desaparecer, fundiendo a ambos en un estado casi de éxtasis.

_El deseo secreto_

Excitando sus cuerpos a ser complacidos. El cuerpo del amatista rodeó más al del ojiverde, encerrando su aroma con su transpiración en una prisión sin escapatoria. Kamui desplazó nuevamente sus colmillos por su piel, abriendo cortes, buscando el líquido por el cual se volvía prisionero de sus sentidos.

El licor carmesí tiñó la escena. Resaltando el aroma del ojiverde. Los labios del amatista dejaron que corriera un poco más la sustancia vital para después acercar su boca y recorrer el camino trazando por la sangre con su propia lengua.

Los recuerdos que habían quedado en el pasado, resurgían en su interior, otorgándoles nueva fuerza. Reforzando lo predispuesto. El lazo que habían formado mediante la corrupción de lo establecido y sus leyes. Un vampiro entregándose a otro vampiro.

Entregándose nuevamente a lo prohibido…

El tenue brillo de los rayos del sol marcaban el preludio de su siguiente movimiento. Cansados de esperar, de ser perseguidos y de retener sus seres, habían decidido dar un paso más.

_Porque nada nos sería suficiente…_

Murmuró el amatista con desdén mientras observaba por la ventana, contemplando un mundo monótono donde las personas permanecerían de igual manera. Un lugar que no tardaría en quebrantarse y consumirse en la desesperación y la locura.

Un cálido contacto cubrió su hombro. Giró su cabeza para descubrir las esmeraldas de su ser querido. Una mirada inocente con una belleza inigualable. Sus brazos cubrieron su dorso desnudo y colocó su cabeza sobre su espalda.

_Un contacto muy cálido_

Estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y Subaru se encontraba aferrado a él, envuelto únicamente por su capa que protegía su fina piel.

El amatista sonreía… sentía tranquilidad. Cualquier tipo de contacto que tenía con él. El sentimiento que nació en su interior era inexplicable, a lo único que encontraba explicación alguna… era su siguiente paso. Buscó la mano de Subaru, entrelazándola con la suya sin esfuerzo.

Definitivamente… ese día iniciarían una nueva etapa. No conocían los peligros que les aguardaban. Sólo que en ese momento, la diferencia, estaba en que no temían al cambio porque sabían que estarían juntos…

Ambos dejaron que los sentimientos fluyeran sin el uso de palabras, mientras se disponían a eliminar todo que el pasado los ataba y a guardar lo que su lazo fomentaba.

Frente a ellos se materializó un portal hacia una nueva dimensión. Subaru sujetó fuertemente la mano de Kamui, haciéndose saber con certeza, que nunca más estarían solos…

Siendo siquiera la eternidad suficiente para destruir su lazo…

**~Notas de las Blood Twins**

**Subaru: **Ciertamente, este fic dejará muchos recuerdos en que pensar. Jamás olvidaré cómo empezó todo. Una tarde/noche que simplemente me senté a escribir y cuyo resultado sería mi primera historia que concluiría. Quién diría que algo que empezó sin ninguna idea ni trama, terminaría en algo con bastante recibimiento. Espero no olvidar nunca este sentimiento que me impulsó a todo, las canciones "vampírezcas" que despertaban extraños trances, los gritos fangirl al terminar de leer lo que había escrito, las desveladas, las sobreexplotaciones del seme, así como las constantes planeaciones y debates que conllevaba un siguiente capítulo.

Este fic significa mucho no sólo para mí, sino, estoy segura que para Kamui también. Pues en ello, se puede ver el reflejo de cuanto hemos evolucionado, no sólo en la forma de narrar o describir un lugar o una escena, sino, incluso de demostrar sentimientos y vínculos que, la verdad, jamás me creería capaz de demostrar.

Por esto y más, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos a ti, querido lector. Que nos das las ilusiones y alegrías de empezar de nuevo y continuar. Sé que esta historia no será un best-seller o algo por el estilo, pero en verdad, que esta historia esté entre tus favoritas, o el simple hecho de que la leas, es la mejor recompensa que puede haber.

_¡Gracias a ti ya son más de 1000 visitas!_

Y como bien lo dice el mismo título, y porque a las fangirls, simplemente el yaoi **no nos es suficiente**, este final sólo es el inicio. Esperamos seguir contando con ustedes en nuestras demás historias. Muchas gracias de nuevo, y en verdad, que se les aprecia demasiado. ¡Sigan soñando y no dejen de pensar en yaoi!

**Kamui: **Una profunda tristeza me invade. Este fic me trae muy buenos recuerdos. Un Subaru que escribió esta historia por mero ocio. Las tardes y noches que nos matábamos pensando en el siguiente movimiento. Las risas que nos daban en cada capítulo mientras comíamos chocolate y galletas. Mis constantes exigencias hacia mi uke ¿Cómo olvidar todo ello?

Estoy muy orgullosa de terminar nuestro primer fic donde fui privilegiada con trabajar al lado de Subaru. Espero que podamos seguir creando más historias juntas, que es innecesario decirlo ya que sé que ocurrirá. Es chistoso porque desde que iniciamos con este fic… no nos hemos detenido.

_Porque nada es suficiente…_

No tienen idea de cómo nos alegraron sus reviews y las visitas de los lectores anónimos. Esta historia llega a su fin… para abrirle las puertas a nuevas oportunidades… oportunidades que gracias a ti, lector, podemos ejercer.

En este último capítulo, lo celebramos en mi casa… se me ocurrió darle chocolate Baileys a Subaru… algo que JAMAS volveré a hacer. Después, me comí también dos chocolates… a mitad del capítulo, estábamos matándonos de risa con las escenas que se nos ocurrían y nos pusimos ebrias.

Subaru: (A la lejanía, llorando desconsoladamente) Kamui me arruinó mis ilusiones! Quiero mi calendario de Seishirou-san!

Kamui: … ¬¬ (le da un churro) mejor sigue comiendo.

Subaru: ¡Demoo~! ;_;

GRACIAS

Muchas gracias de todo corazón y… cuidado. Que este fic es apenas el comienzo de los demás de Tsubasa Chronicle que ya tenemos en mente.


End file.
